


Criminal Minds One Shots, Imagines, ect. *REQUEST OPEN*

by BasketCasesAndStrayHearts



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Memory Loss, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts/pseuds/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts
Summary: Binge watching Criminal Minds made me feel like I need to make something like this. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my original characters and the writing. Request open.





	1. The newest BAU Member: Spencer Reid x reader

Sighing, you brushed your hair and put light makeup on. Today was the day you met the team of your newest job, profiler at the Quantico BAU. You exited the bathroom and you walked towards the elevator slowly, blushing as you noticed a handsome, tallish lean man with long brown hair. He seemed to be contemplating something as you reached the elevator doors. "Um, excuse me... "you spoke gently, smiling as he turned around, seemingly flustered now. 

"O-Oh uh yes hello. May I-I help you?" he stuttered cutely and you grinned at how adorable he was. You bit your lip and looked away. 

"Well, I just got a job here and wasn't sure where I need to go to meet the team. " That sparked his interest as his chocolate eyes lit up. 

"O-Oh you must be (y/n)! Hi, yes I can help you. I'm d-doctor Spencer Reid, but please call m-me Spencer. " You hummed softly and smiled happily at him, stepping onto the elevator with him. "Hey (y/n), did you know that the ratio of female to male profiles are extremely getting more common. Also, females are getting more into the criminal science field which I completely -"Spencer blushed, realised that he was mumbling about as they stepped off into the main area. You chuckled and nudged him gently. He looked shocked at the teasing matter. You seemed outgoing, happy go lucky, yet somewhat shy. 

"It's fine Spence, I don't mind. You should hear my rants about the Supernatural fandom. "He watched you walk away and his breath caught, now he understood the meaning of love to watch her leave... He jumped as he heard Morgan chuckling. 

"Hey pretty boy, into the new girl huh?" he teased and Spencer was about to protest when Hotchner introduced you to the team. Glancing over, you saw Spencer and your heart began to race. Handsome, smart, and socially awkward... Yeah, you were falling for him. Little did you know, he was falling for you. 

"wait... She called me Spence. " Reid spoke suddenly, looking at Morgan confused as he laughed. 

"Oh pretty boy, she is /so/ into you. "


	2. Set up by your own coworkers: Penelope x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Garcia are both hackers/working for the BAU. You accidentally let slip to Morgan how you feel about her and now he's taking it as a personal mission to get you two together. Will it work? Let's find out...

Groaning, you punched Morgan. Hard. He flinched but chuckled. "Aw come on Sugar, you two would be great together!" You glared at him through your bright purple hair. 

"Shut it Morgan. " You growled, wishing you never told him. Now he's just going to bother the shit out of you until you gave in. Which you weren't going to, not easily anyway. You were just scared she was going to reject you and then things will be awkward considering how close you two are and both your line of work. You walked away, well... Stalking more like, as you pushed past Reid, who looked confused. 

"Ah, Morgan? What's wrong with (y/n)? She seems upset and slightly aggravated. " Morgan chuckling, nudged him. 

"She likes Baby girl, Garcia. " Reid seemed surprised then composed himself. 

"I get it now, that's why she seems.. So.. Anxious and aggressive when you spoke to her. " Morgan nodded and smirked. 

"we'll get them together... You'll see. " Reid looked apprehensive about the plan but didn't say anything. He sighed as he just walked away not wanting to know what Morgan had planned. 

*dun dun dun! A part two maybe?*


	3. Childish behaviors: Aaron Hotchner x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Aaron Hotchner as the serious one. But you manage to bring out his playful side, and one day you manage to get him during an unexpected surprise arrival. How will the team react? They have rarely even seen a smile.

Giggling, you remember making it into the BAU as a special tech like Garcia. You also happen to have a thing for the Hotchner guy. You were waiting beneath his chair and catch him surprise... His response? Well you were hoping he would respond back as you two had an unusual relationship. That none of the other profilers got to see yet. You heard Morgan, Garcia, Reid, Prentiss, and JJ enter. You quiet as everyone looked around, noticing you weren't here yet. Hotch walked in then stopped.   
"Where's (y/n)?" No one answered and he sat down, sighing and you grabbed his leg, tugging and he groaned as he noticed your hair. "(y/n),now's not the time. " you got up and pushed a cool pie in his face. Everyone stopped talking, eyes widening. They had no idea what Hotch would do but they certainly weren't expecting him to chuckle and sigh, pull out a water bottle and pour it all over you. You grin and chuckle back, hugging him gently, getting his suit wet. 

"I SHIP IT!" Garcia squealed as Hotch looked down at you and rolled his eyes, sitting down and pulling your seat next to him.

"Sit. We'll talk later. " You sighed and sat down, looking away from everyone. You glance at Aaron and smile shyly. He talked about the case and then ended it, pulling you closer and he kissed you quickly, but Morgan caught it and laughed as you both pulled away embarrassingly. "Morgan, you will forget what you seen. "


	4. Uncle?! : Spencer Reid x Reader!Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you and David Rossi want to let the team figure out you are his niece. You are part of the team, and fall for the awkward but adorable doctor Reid. His reaction when he finds out you and Rossi are related?

You walked in, hair cut short for once, deciding to do something different for a change. You walked towards your desk and immediately everyone began to notice. "Woah woah woah cupcake, look at you." Morgan grinned, ruffling your hair. You were used to his nicknames abd light teasing. 

"Yeah yeah hot chocolate I know. "you joked back, not noticing the staring that Reid was giving you. Penelope stopped and squealed excitedly. 

"Oh my god girl! Your hair! Super cute!" You shook your head smiling. 

"Thanks everybody for noticing. " You grin happily, Rossi your uncle chuckling at the responses. You couldn't figure out how no one knew you two were related. Oh well, you put your stuff on the desk as Spencer came up. 

"H-Hey (y/n)..you're new h-haircut looks good on you, n-not that you didn't look good with long h-hair!"he tried explaining but you giggle softly, blushing. You remembered when you first met him... Your feelings seemed to grow stronger than fade away. 

"Uh, thanks Reid. "You smile and sit down as Hotch came out and ordered a team meeting. Looks like a case. You all walked into the meeting room and sat down. 

"Alright guys, I just got a call about a string of five murders with in the past month, all women who are within the age range of 30-40 years old, have had children or given up to adoption. Look at these pictures... "He brought them up on screen. All over the women's bodies were bruises, shallow cuts, and a signature cross that dug deep on their stomachs. 

"Our unsub seems to be struggling with something maybe a mother or motherly type of relationship. These crosses could indicate that he feels like they need judgement on their 'sins'.."you bring up quietly, everyone nodded in thoughtful. 

"Alright, wheels up in ten." You smile and get your things ready, walking with Reid up to the plane and settling down. "Reid, you and (y/n) will stick around the station to geographic location of the un sub. Morgan, Rossi and I will go to the crime scene of the latest victim. " 

***Time Forward***

Huffing, you never thought that you would be the next victim. You were too young, your physical description didn't match... Maybe you were just in the way. In any case, you were tired up in a bed, blindfold, and cold, naked, hungry... You felt the aching pain of the cuts taking in, trying again to wrestle your way out of the ropes. You heard the un sub rush up the stairs, cut the ties and hold a knife against your neck. Morgan and Reid were close followed by Rossi and Hotch. You blushed, embarrassed that they would see you naked and you began to cry. The team rushed up and knocked the door down, you tried to cover up as much as possible but you couldn't do much. 

"Jefferey Grey, FBI! Release her now, she's not even close to your sister or mother. Listen to me, Jeffrey. You can still get out of this..release her. " Spencer tried reasoning.

"You love her?"he asked hesitantly, looking at you then Reid. he undid the blindfold and then you look up at Reid, the tears in your eyes saying it all. 

"Y-Yeah,i do. Please Jeffrey. I love her with my whole heart. " Reid begged, you could tell he was being honest. 

"You love him?" he asked and you blushed before looking straight into your loves eyes. 

"Yes, absolutely. Since I met him when I got my job. " Spencer eyes widened, he shifted nervously as the unsub let you go, Morgan handcuffing him as you got dressed in the bathroom. You came out, looking down and shivering, frightened and Reid put his arm around you. You followed down the stairs, Rossi looking worried. He knew your past with your father... You sighed as you got checked out and then walked onto the plane, silent for once. You sat by yourself and curled against your legs. You felt a shift and saw Spencer sit next to you. You leaned against his shoulder and he held onto you. 

"H-hey (y/n). Did y-you mean what y-you said? B-back at the... "you looked into his dark eyes and smiled gently, nodding and pressing a light kiss on his lips. 

"Absolutely. "you hummed, eyes feeling heavy. He chuckled as you fell asleep. Rossi walked past and murmured to Reid. 

"Take care of my niece you hear?" Reid choked and looked at you, then back at Rossi who sat next to Hotch. That was unexpected.


	5. I am (not) okay: Spencer Reid x Belle Garcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle Garcia is Penelope's younger sister who's struggling with depression and anxiety, battling her own mind. Reid gets her to open up and she feels like he understands...

Belle huffed angrily at herself, looking at her stupid blonde hair that everyone except for the team made fun of. Even police from many different cases have said it. Those stupid blonde jokes that she absolutely hated! She grabbed the bright Blue hair dye and immediately began to work. When she finished and her hair dried, she smiled as she felt a little better, she definitely looked... Hot. She sighed and dressed as she saw the message from her sister. Today was her birthday but it seemed everyone forgot. She walked out of the house and Penelope grinned at her sister. "I'm so glad it turned out okay. " she chuckled, getting into her sister vehicle. 

"Just okay? Sweetie you look damn fabulous! " She spoke confidently, making Belle laugh and forget about her insecurities for a while. They arrive at the office in less than fifteen minutes, getting out and chatting up with her sister until she noticed that the office was dark. Belle squinted at her sister, turning on the lights as everyone jumped out and yelled Happy Birthday. Belle giggled and hugged her sister, glad that no one forgot. "Did you seriously think we forgot your birthday? Especially your own dear sister?!" Penelope fake gasped as Belle laughed and let her go, Morgan coming and hugging the birthday girl next. 

"Hey cupcakes, Happy Birthday! Feeling old?"he joked as she pushed him playfully, she saw Hotch and it made her feel special that even he came, even if it was just an appearance. She nodded his way as she felt herself being taken and hugged by Rossi, who was like a father to her. All the hugs suddenly started her anxiety and she pulled away, gasping for air and running off as she hid in the corner of the meeting room, clinging to her legs. She knew it was childish but she was so overwhelmed... She didn't realize Spencer had come into the room and he sat beside her, not saying anything. 

"I'm so sorry Reid, that was... I have anxiety and that overwhelmed me, though it shouldn't I know them!" she spoke sadly, looking down at the flooring. 

"I understand, it's a natural reaction. Flight or fight response takes over and you did the thing you thought you should do-Ah sorry, rambling... "he mumbled, looking at Belle... He felt like he wanted to be there for her. She was something special to him... But he couldn't place the name on his feelings. "You're battling your mind aren't you? Your sister has no idea you have depression. " Belle mumbled something about genius pretty boy and he actually laughed, which made her smile and look at him. He had a nice laugh, she wanted to hear it more. 

"Yeah, actually... My sister knows but... I just wish I didn't feel this way... I wouldn't change anything about me but hearing people,especially cops and such making those stupid blonde jokes and even about my weight... " Belle teared up and leaned in on Spencer shoulder for support. 

"Hey hey, y-you're perfect how you a-are.."his stutter came in and Belle always loved it. He was just... So perfect and she wasn't. "The b-blue does compliment y-your eyes and you look stunning ..but you can only change what you want, don't let others g-get you down. And you're beautiful to me, I-inside and o-out." Spencer blushed and that's when they both realized he was confessing his feelings. 

"Y-You think so?" She whispered, looking into his chocolate eyes and he nodded, licking his lips nervously. She felt the intensity between them and they both closed their eyes, locking lips gently but passionate. Suddenly they heard a whistle and Penelope squeal. 

"OMG! Reid don't hurt my sister but I totally SHIP you two!" Reid stood up and held out his hand, making Belle realise she wasn't alone. That he understood her probably more than most. 

"Pretty boy finally got a girlfriend how about that. " Morgan teased and Belle stuck her tongue out, returning to normal. Everyone gathered around the cake and she noticed a half smile on Hotch face and she clapped her hands as he shook his head, looking away. 

"Hey! I got Hotch to half smile! How about that!" Rossi's laugh boomer and everyone was back to normal. You held Spencer's hand and leaned into him as you felt happier than before.


	6. I would stop the whole world: Spencer Reid x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fought with your mind everyday and your past kept coming back to haunt you. What if your abusive ex was an un sub and took you hostage? Can Reid get to you in time... Knowing what would happen soon? He only hoped that he could reach you in time...

_Sweating, shivering, you wonder where you were. That's when you remember that your abusive ex was found as an un sub and now you were taken captive. Great, you sighed... The team better work fast because you knew how aggressive and rage fueled he could be._

***Spencer's P.O.V.***

"How could I have not seen this?!" Spencer yelled, flustered because he knew it was your ex. And you also made him promise not to tell the team because you didn't want the risk of being put off the case. Now look at the situation you were in! He walked back and forth nervously, he loved you and you were his whole world. 

"Spencer... It'll be alright, (y/n) will be alright... "Hotch spoke confidently though he could see Spencer was hiding something. 

"No it won't! Our un sub is her abusive ex boyfriend! He'll kill her!" Spencer felt weak and began to break down, unexpected response from him. Garcia hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. 

"Aw, Spencer.. It's not your fault you know... "She spoke calmly, trying to not cry herself. This was a member of the team, she always brought happiness and her little rants of recent shows she gets into.... Well they missed that. 

 

"Y-Yes it is, if I-i had told someone..she W-would still be h-here..."he stuttered sadly, Morgan and the rest of the team had never seen him like this before, and that worried them. 

"Don't worry Spencer, she knew she would not be put out on the field, so she wanted you to keep it a secret. You couldn't have known. We will get her back. Alive. "Rossi spoke as if it would bring her back. 

***Your P.O.V***

_You heard noises and jumped from your position on the cold hard basement floor. Alex came down and you whimpered as you saw a gleam of silver. He chuckled, glad to have you where he wanted. You shiver as he trailed the knife down your arm._

_"Do you think that Reid fellow will love you with scars all over your body? "he twisted the knife and you whined before crying out in pain, blood screaming at you as it trailed down your arm. You knew he hit a vital spot and if it wasn't taken care of... "Let's hope that he sees you first.. "he laughed humorless as he then proceeded to stab into your shoulder. You cried out as you heard the upstairs door open. "We got company. "He growled as you were dragged upstairs and you heard Reid's voice... Oh god he would have to face you in this condition..._

***Spencer P.O.V.***

Spencer heard something.. Someone being dragged from the basement and he nodded to Morgan and Hotch. "Alex Summer FBI!" Morgan called out, then the door opened and Spencer couldn't hold back the cry at seeing you all bruised and cut... That knife dig into your shoulder..you looked broken and sad. He held up his gun. 

"Alex let her go, you can still make it out of this. " The un sub just laughed and went to shoot but Spencer shot first. He ran to you and carefully pulled the knife out clean and simple. You clung to him and passed out, the pain and blood loss too much. "Get the medics!" he screamed, picking you up. "you're okay, I promise... I'll take better care of you... You're my whole life..."he murmured. 

 


	7. Still Breathing: Derek Morgan x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victim of a kidnapping/rape, Morgan stayed with you until you wake from your coma... But he finds out that he's starting to care for you after visiting every day, reading and talking... You wake up and he finds himself mesmerised by your eyes..can he get the courage to ask you on a date? Or will he let you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PSA*** I'm thinking about making a Spencer Reid story either Reader or an OC. Please let me know if you would like one. Thanks ❤

***Derek Morgan's P.O.V***

"The un sub began to chase after Hotch, falling into our trap and he got caught, handcuffed, and now in prison. " Derek retold a story about one of the many 'adventures' of the team. He chuckled, watching you breathe slowly... Your (h/c) had grown since the past few months. Derek at first began visiting because he felt guilty for what happened and not making it on time.. But he was starting to question the reasons why he came. He wondered what color your eyes were, and how beautiful your smile was. He remembered something about Reid said that reading simulates the brain and whatnot...he hoped that you would wake soon. The whole team wondered where he would go for a few hours but he didn't tell them. This was something he looked forward to, private sessions... He sighed and was about to leave when he noticed that your vitals were changing and you began waking up. He saw a call from Hotch and left the room, nurses running around to check on you. "Yeah Hotch? "he spoke with slight excitement in his voice then cleared his throat. 

"Morgan, where are you? We just received a case and we've been trying to get a hold of you for half hour. " Serious tone, of course... Hotch the serious one. Morgan sighed and then saw the team had found him. Morgan hung up and shrugged. 

"Well... Every time I get the chance, I come here to read or tell stories to one of our victims in a coma.. (y/n) (y/l/n).."he admitted as he noticed that they didn't look so surprised. 

"Morgan..."Rossi spoke but was interrupted by a nurse saying that you were requesting...demanding to see Morgan. The team watched as he entered the room, your bright (e/c) orbs watching him enter. 

"You were visiting me a lot... Reading and telling me stories... Why?" You asked curiously, sitting up slowly. 

"Well, a friend said it helps stimulate the brain and-"he stopped for a moment. "At first I felt guilty... But now, I look forward to our little sessions, (y/n) and I was wondering if you would like to uh... "Morgan scratched his neck as his team came in, Spencer giving Morgan curious glances. 

"Yeah, I'd like that. "you giggle, understanding where he was going. Derek smiled softly, your giggle was his favorite noise on the planet. 


	8. Wake me up when September ends: Spencer Reid x Allison Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning: heavy abuse/death mentions***
> 
> (feeling really down so... Here we go)
> 
>  
> 
> Spencer blamed himself...The team worries that he's going downhill and his mental status might be temporarily changed since the death of Allison Gideon, youngest daughter of Jason Gideon and the love of his life... She got caught up trying to save a little girl and ended up shot and dying on scene... Can Spencer ever be fixed? Or is he too far gone....

_Allison found the little girl that had been kidnapped by the un sub, she ran over to grab the girl when the un sub found and shot her, Jason and the team reaching too late. Surprising, Spencer tackled him, in a rage, and handcuffed the un sub. "You bastard, I should have shot you. " Spencer spoke with a cold in his voice, Hotch and the others giving worried looks. Jason was torn up and cried but Spencer.... This was his second girlfriend to die, but he loved Allison the most._

_"Spencer..." Hotch spoke but he clung to her body and ignored the looks of his team and the voices trying to reach him. He couldn't lose Allison.. He just couldn't._

 

***Spencer P.O.V. few weeks later ***

Spencer just stared at his desk, blank like his mind. He couldn't risk looking at Allison's desk beside him. Or anyone else, for that matter. It's been a few weeks since her death and funeral. That did not stop him from shutting down and just feeling empty inside. He didn't know what the hell to do, now that the most important thing in his life was gone. Dead. Murdered. Shot. If he thought too much, the pain came back and he almost yelled at Morgan for no reason. He missed /her /. He sighed and shut the journal she had that he had begin to read. God, Allison was so beautiful and amazing.. She only wanted to see others happy. She was too pure and good to die like that... 

"Spencer... We need to talk. "Hotch spoke with his normal serious face, but his voice had a hint of concern in it. He worried about him because this was worse than how his last girlfriend died... He wasn't even reacting. Reid stood up and just gave a short nod, Morgan had a worried look and Garcia looked frightened. They never saw him like this. Honestly it frightened them all. Spencer follows Hotch back to his office as he shut the door behind him. "Spencer, it's been a few weeks since her death... You haven't cried since the funeral, you have not shown any emotion since then... I want you to get an evaluation of your mental health, Spencer. "Normally he calls by last name but Spencer.... Worried him. He shown a flick of conflict emotions but returns to the same state. 

"That won't be necessary Hotch. " he spoke calmly and stood up, straight walking out the door, his gun behind him and he saw the team look at him. Hotch followed quickly but it was too late. The sound of a gun click and shoot.... Spencer fell down on the floor, blood trailing around his head. Garcia screamed and everyone was shocked, standing still. Spencer they knew was gone. Another funeral to attend.... 


	9. Italian cooking: David Rossi x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never thought you would meet /the/ David Rossi when you got a job at the BAU. But now, a few months in, he invited you to dinner at his house. 
> 
> *Fluffiness ensued*

You tapped your pen, a habit you did when you were lost in thought. You remember the first time you walked in this place, and your eyes landed on /him/.  **The** David Rossi was your boss, well one of them, Aaron Hotchner as the other. But you always loved Rossi books and found him quite attractive, though you wouldn't admit that. Biting your lip, Penelope grinned as she came up to you. "Girly, you look like you have something to spill, come on. " You look up and chuckle, blushing softly as Rossi passed by. 

"Well, Rossi wants you in his office." She was the only one who knew about your feelings for him, being around profilers you knew to be careful. You stand up and brush your hair down with your hand. 

"Okay, well...wish me luck." The others watched as you walked toward his office, upbeat in your step. 

"(y/n), please shut the door. " You blushed, shutting the door behind you and sit down.

"You... Wanted to see me?"  you asked, and a slight blush appears on his face. 

"Yes, well... Uh I was wondering if you would like to come to my place and I could cook some dinner?" he spoke in a weirdly awkward manner, as if you would say no. You knew about his past. 

"R-Really? I'd love to. " You grin, brushing your hair behind your ear. He sighed relieved and you chuckle, walking up and kissing his cheek. 

"See you around 7?"he suggested and you nod quietly, leaving the room and spotted the team giggling and you rushed off to do work. 


	10. The outcast and the Genius: Spencer Reid x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest member of the BAU, you've been working with the team for a few months now...you came in early to work on some of the paperwork to help out the team...you had your earphones in and you get caught by the team...Spencer finds it adorable.

You smile as you plugged in your earbuds, getting ready to jam while doing the dreaded paperwork. You were the newest member of the team, yet you felt like a part of the family. You brush your long blue streaked (h/c) hair out of your face. You wanted to help out the team so you came in extremely early to help out. You sat down and began doing some of the paperwork at four in the morning. You continued to drag through the work, sipping on hot coffee and strech breaks as the time began to drag. You suddenly heard your favorite song by My Chemical Romance, Famous Last Words, and you just knew you had to do a little morning jig to help wake you up. You closed your eyes and began to sing and dance around the office, giggling like a school girl who was doing something wrong for the first time. Your hair swings around and bounces as you twirl around and sing and move. What you didn't know was that the team had began to walk in and they all had stopped to watch you. You screeched as I'm not Okay came on after. "Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say!" You began as you jumped around, dancing and releasing some much needed energy. 

"Huh, I never thought she'd like that kind of music." Spencer hummed, smiling softly as he watched your movements and how happy you were. Morgan chuckled and nudged him.

"Aw, pretty boy have a crush?" he teased the genius as Spencer felt eyes on him and his face began burning. 

"N-No! it's n-nothing like that guys!" he stuttered and backed away, as you had noticed them and then hearing Spencer denying his feelings, well it hurt. You had liked him since you met him but...it turns out he didn't feel the same.

"Y-You don't?" You squeaked, blushing in embarrassment as only Hotch and Rossi knew of your feelings. Spencer saw your fallen look and he swallowed nervously. He glared at Derek as he stepped closer to you but you shook your head smiling fakely. "No, it's...it's okay Spencer. I must have misinterpreted somewhere...I got the paperwork done, by the way."You looked around as you slowly backed away...feeling cornered.

"I DO!" he shouted accidentally, not wanting you to run away, he grabbed your hand, his whole hand thing forgotten as he only focused on you. "I m-mean...I like you, (y/n)... I really do.." Spencer admitted shyly as you stare at him, trying to figure him out...you then glomp him and nuzzle into his neck, which he allowed, a smile on his lips. 

"YES MY OTP HAS SAILED!" Penelope shouted happily. 

"I'm happy for you both but conference in ten minutes." Hotch spoke seriously but you could see the hint of a smile on his face.


	11. Pregnant! Spencer Reid x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two have been in a relationship for about a year now, and being around profilers they figured it out. Surprising Hotch and Rossi gave their permission as long as it didn't affect the work force. But what happens if a little miracle happens?

You looked at the test from the work bathroom and your eyes widened. You were pregnant. Obviously you had been getting sick recently and aches that weren't there before. You knew you had to tell Reid but you were just too nervous. You wrapped it up and put it in your purse. You walked out and ran into Garcia. She could sense something was up as she pulled you to the side. 

"Hey chick what's up?" She gave you an 'tell me or i won't move' look. Sighing, you really wanted to tell Reid first but it wasn't happening.

"I'm...pregnant." You whisper, (e/c) orbs shining with excitement and nervousness. Garcia squealed before her eyes widened.

"Oh....go tell him girl. Well, we have a case so you might want to..." But this couldn't wait, and if the whole team knew who cared. They were the only family you had. You rushed into the conference room where Hotch was standing, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss and Reid sitting. They all turned to look at you, slight concern in your eyes.

"Okay, i wanted to tell Reid private but....you guys are family so you all deserve to know...." You looked at Reid, happiness radiating from you as your hair was kinda crazy from running over. "I'm....pregnant."

"(Y/n)! " Reid exclaimed before passing out. Morgan and the others congratulated you and hugged you tightly. Rossi and Hotch came over, both had a fatherly smile on their faces. They both were serious type individuals but they had a soft spot for you and you saw them as father figures.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you both." Hotch spoke and his words meant a lot considering he rarely showed emotions during work. You teared up and hugged him as Spencer woke up and smiled happily, you guys were having a baby. He just hoped he would be a good father. "You will stay off field during your pregnancy." Hotch gave you a stern look, he may not stop JJ but he would you. You just agreed while grinning, knowing he only cared for rhe wellbeing of you and future little Spencer or (y/n) Reid.


End file.
